


Bitter Sweets

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t know you liked beer, Roxas,” Axel said playfully. Roxas only glared at him, meanly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) I haven't written this couple in a while so I hope I'm not too rusty. Please review if you enjoyed it!

  
“I don’t kiss,” Roxas said finally. Axel groaned as he placed a hand on his face. With an annoyed sigh, Axel got up and went to get a beer. He didn’t know what else to do with the blond. Roxas watched him with interest and he too sighed. He stood up and waited for Axel to come out of the kitchen. As soon as the redhead came out, Roxas grabbed his face and kiss him. He then made a disgusted face as Axel laughed.  
  
“I didn’t know you liked beer, Roxas,” Axel said playfully. Roxas only glared at him, meanly.


End file.
